1. Field
This specification relates to a system and a method for enabling telematics in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telematics refers to systems used for communication, instrumentation and control, and information technology in transportation. A vehicle's telematics system includes the integration of Global Position System (GPS) navigation, hand-free mobile devices, automatic driving assistance systems, wireless safety communications and other telecommunication or information systems. The various information technology devices present distractions to the driver while operating the vehicle so vehicle manufacturers prevent access or use of certain devices during operation of the vehicle to minimize the distractions.
By preventing access or use of certain devices and/or functions, other passengers are unable to use the devices and/or features during operation of the vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle manufacturers universally restrict access to features and/or devices during operation of the vehicle without consideration of the driver's level of distraction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and a method for enabling telematics during operation of a vehicle without compromising safety.